


Fancied a chat?

by fangirl2013



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Rivalry, argument, tied to a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Marian's annoyed and Robin seems to be unable to stop punching Guy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancied a chat?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck too bad

Looking at Gisborne, Robin had to smirk. Not only did the man tied to the tree look miserable but completely uncomfortable. The grimace on Gisborne’s face filled Robin with satisfaction for a few brief moments as he thought of just how uncomfortable his enemy was. He remembered how it had felt to punch him and the feeling of release had felt wonderful. A feeling that had vanished all too quickly!

“Robin! What have you done?” The voice broke into Robin’s staring instantly as Robin turned to look to the source of the voice. Standing at the top of the hill near him was Marian!   
The look of disapproval on Marian’s face as she looked at Robin seemed to amuse him a little. It reminded him of a time, long ago, when she’d given the exact same look. The sight of a six year old Marian glaring at him had stayed with him years later and as he remembered that moment, a smile came to his handsome, cheeky face. 

“I don’t know what you’re smiling at, Robin.” Marian snapped to him, her hands on her hips. 

His smile widened at her angry words and as he made his way to her, he watched the anger on her face falter slightly. Whether it was down to his smile, he didn’t quite know but his ego definitely wanted it to be. 

“Hello, Marian, my love. What are you doing here? Fancied a chat, I take it?” His words were charming and the smile accompanying them irked Marian immensely. Of course, she was here about Guy and he knew that. 

As she waited for Robin to get by her side before she continued speaking, Marian thought about what she was going to say to him. She wasn’t exactly worried about Gisborne but something was niggling inside her that wanted to make Robin’s smile be wiped off his lovely, handsome and completely irritating face. He couldn’t just knock someone out and tie them up! The world didn’t quite work like that. Shouting at Robin would never work, though, and she was wise enough to know that.

“You shouldn’t have knocked him out, Rob. It was wrong of you.” She told him, her voice softer than before. 

The tone she’d used stopped his cheekiness in its wake. It was obvious to him that she meant what she was telling him. The idea that she was defending Gisborne, however, made him feel sick. Did she not realise just how much he hated the traitor? And not just because of his “liking” for her?

The look on his face was completely serious as he stared at Marian and as he looked at her, he grew angry. He couldn’t help but consider that she liked ‘Guy’ and the mere thought of it made him want to punch someone. Repeatedly. 

“Shouldn’t I have? I did it for the good of the people!” His voice rose ever so slightly as he looked at the woman in front of him. 

Marian’s eyes widened a little, at his shout, and for moments, Robin had to wonder whether he’d hurt her feelings by snapping. A tight knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he realised just how guilty he felt. He saw how shiny her eyes were as they were full of unshed tears and it only served to make him feel worse. 

“No, Robin. You did it because you hate him. Don’t act the hero. I came to stop you doing something you come to regret…. I shouldn’t have bothered.” Marian sounded on edge as she spoke and she quickly turned away from him. 

It was instinctive of Robin to try and stop her by taking hold of her arm. His hold wasn’t tight or even uncomfortable but Marian didn’t want him touching her. She wasn’t just annoyed at him for snapping at her but also herself. 

“Get off me. By the sounds of it, your prisoner appears to be waking up.” She told him, her voice annoyed and unhappy. 

At her words, Robin’s head quickly whipped around to look at where he’d left Guy. Despite the fact, he could hear Gisborne groaning loudly, Robin let out a sigh of relief. Gisborne was still very much tied to the tree! It wasn’t that he was scared of Gisborne but rather he didn’t want Gisborne to see Marian there. It would put her in danger and he definitely wanted to prevent that happening. 

As if Marian could sense his feelings, she turned to look at Gisborne too. She could see where Robin had knocked him out as his face looked red and she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Luckily for her, Robin couldn’t sense her thoughts, despite the sympathetic look on her face. 

“Let go.” Once again, her voice was soft but something in her voice made Robin drop her arm instantly.

Robin watched as she left him and he couldn’t help but feel angry at himself again. Not only had he upset her but he had obviously made himself appear bad to her. Making his way back to Gisborne, he tried to keep his anger from showing. He didn’t want to give Gisborne anything!

Guy of Gisborne smirking very openly at him, however, tested his restraint to the limit. He wanted nothing more than to lunge at him and punch him straight in the face. Anything to wipe that smug, arrogant smirk off his face….

“That wasn’t very friendly of you Hood, was it? I wonder what Marian would think of that now!” His smirk got even more irritating to Robin as he spoke but it was only when he mentioned Marian, did Robin’s anger finally explode. 

The harsh sound of his fists colliding with Gisborne’s face echoed in Robin’s ears but it didn’t stop him. It was his fault he’d upset Marian, it was his fault for so many reasons and all he wanted to do was hit him. For weeks he had held back and finally, his hatred for him was finally coming to the surface.

Robin felt no satisfaction as he watched Gisborne take his punches and it was his natural sense of honour that made him untie his enemy. Reaching quickly to untie him, he watched as Guy stumbled ever so slightly before steadying him. 

Despite his bloody and bruised face, Gisborne starting smirking at him again. This time, however, there was more anger in it than arrogance. It was clear to Robin that all he had achieved was getting him angry. 

The array of punches that followed was frenzied and full of anger. Robin’s anger seemed to intensify as he punched Gisborne but whenever Gisborne’s punches connected with Robin, he barely noticed. The pain wasn’t significant to him as all he thought of was the guy in front of him. Especially, as every so often Gisborne started talking. 

“I have to wonder what she ever saw in you. I really do.” The remark was flippant and intended to get Robin angry but he still had to react to his words. 

What had she seen in him? Did she still see him like it? Despite his anger, Robin felt a flicker of fear filter through him. After so many years, he had to wonder whether she still did see him as she had done. 

His fear must have shown on his face as a satisfied grin came to Gisborne’s face. Any anger that might have disappeared or dissipated came back with a vengeance. 

“She’ll see nothing to love in you, that’s for sure.” His words were cutting and full of bitterness but he simply couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to think of Marian liking him, let alone loving him. 

Gisborne seemed to still ever so slightly, at Robin’s words but before too long the punches continued. The fatigue they both felt seemed nothing in comparison to the hate they felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
